poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Call of the Animals Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Call of the Animals Part 1. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins with Hannibal Roy Bean, he arriving with the Heart of Jong and Moby Morpher. High Roller: Are you sure you got it, Hannibal? Hannibal Roy Bean: Just as Wuya ordered, High Roller. Wuya: With the Heart of Jong, I shall bring back Master Org and Dai Shi. Heart of Jong! With the spell from the Heart of Jong, Master Org and Dai Shi has returned. Master Org: We're back! Dai Shi: And ready for our revenge once more! And who are you? Wuya: I am Wuya, Heylin Witch. And this is my ruling champion, High Roller. High Roller: We too seek our revenge on the Power Rangers. Master Org: What can we do to help you all in return for reviving us? Heylin Chase Young: We start at Big Green and retrieve the rest of the Shen Gong Wu. Dai Shi: Very well, it shall be arranged. Wuya: Good, we'll be ready to gain control on all the Animals in the Hidden Kingdom. And then, we'll let the rangers come to us. (Dragon Ball Z Kai Opening Plays) :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found! :Singer ::We can find paradise, ::All we have to do is :Singers ::Go! Go! Free your soul. :Singer ::Mysteries abound. :and Female Singers ::Made of a deep energy. :Singers ::Energy. :Singer ::Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. ::I'll give you strength. :and Female Singers ::You give me love. That's how we'll live. :Singers ::That's how we'll live. :Singer ::Courage won't fade. :Singer ::If you're with me, my enemies can never win. :Singer ::We will fight for love and glory. :Singer ::We will live to tell the story. :Singer ::There is nothing we can't live through. :and Female Singers ::Nothing ever dies, we will rise again. Raiden Thompson: (Spoken) It's Morphin Time! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. :Singer ::And ride upon the wind :Singers ::All we have to do is go! :Singers ::Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! ::Don't stop, there's so much to be found. :Singer ::We can find paradise. :Singers ::All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. :and Female Singers ::Dragon Soul! Kirby Knoxville: (O.V.) The Call of the Animals Part 1! At Big Green, Raiden and his friends were training with Lin Chung, Omi, and their friends. Raiden Thompson: (using his fist) HA! Lin Chung: (blocking with his staff) Concentrate, Raiden. Don't lose your focus. Raiden Thompson: (noded yes as he kept going) Hiya! Omi: Not bad, Raiden. But let's see you avoid this. Orb of Tornami! Ice! But with the ice about to cover him, Raiden used his fire power to melt the ice. Raiden Thompson: (chuckles) Good try, Omi. Kimiko Tohomiko: That's a pretty good technique back there, Raiden. Mighty Ray: Yeah, you're almost as mightier than me. Raiden Thompson: Thanks for your compliments, You two. Commander ApeTrully: Attention, Heroes and Dragon Force Rangers! We have visitors, report to the main center of Big Green right away! As they all did, Commander ApeTrully started introducing them to the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers along with their mentors and allies. Commander ApeTrully: Everyone, meet the Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, and Merrick Baliton, Princess Shayla of the Animarium, and the three reformed Duke and Duchess Orgs, Jindrax, Toxica, and Zen-Aku. Cole Evans: Good to finally meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Likewise, Cole, it's an honor to meet you as well. Taylor Earhardt: And it's good to finally meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Taylor. Max Cooper: Nice to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Back at ya, Max. Danny Delgado: And it's good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: Same here, Danny. Alyssa Enrilé: And it's nice to meet you, Angel. Angel Kesler: Good to meet you too, Alyssa. Merrick Baliton: And Raz, Princess Selena, it's a great honor to meet you two. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Same here, Merrick. Princess Selena: And we're honored to meet you, Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla: The honor is all mine, Selena. Commander ApeTrully: And these are the Jungle Fury Rangers, Tiger Master Casey Rhodes, Jaguar Master Theo Martin, Cheetah Master Lily Chilman, Cougar Master Justin Stewart, Wolf Master Robert James, also known as R.J., Rhino Master Dominic Hargan, Elephant Master Zephyr Breeze, Bat Master Sunburst, Shark Master Flash Sentry, Lion Master Jarrod, Chameleon Master Camille, and White Tiger Master Whiger, and these are the resurrected Masters of Pai Zhuq, the Oder of the Claw, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, and Master Guin, and these are Master Phant, Master Swoop, and R.J.'s father, Master Finn, and these are Fran and Flit. Casey Rhodes: It's an honor to meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: The pleasure's all mine, Casey. Theo Martin: And it's a pleasure to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: You too, Theo. Lily Chilman: It's nice to meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: The honor's all ours, Lily. Justin Stewart: We've heard a lot about you guys. Robert James (R.J.): Good to meet you all. Steven Baxter: Same to you, Justin, R.J. Dominic Hargan: It's nice to meet you, Angel. Angel Kesler: You too, Dominic. Zephyr Breeze: How's it going, Raz? Raziel "Raz" Margera: Not half bad, Zeph. Sunburst: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Steven. Steven Baxter: Pleasure's all ours, Sunburst. Flash Sentry: Good to finally meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Same here, Flash. Jarrod: It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Steven. Steven Baxter: You too, Jarrod. Camille: How do you do, Raz? Raziel "Raz" Margera: Nothing much, Camille. Whiger: We're honored to meet you all as well. Angel Kesler: The pleasure's all ours, Whiger. Raiden Thompson: So, what brings you all here? Master Fung: It seems Wuya got hold of the Heart of Jong thanks to Hannibal Roy Bean. Master Mao: And they have brought back Dai Shi and Master Org, the world needs your help. Then, ApeTrully and the others spoke with Princess Shayla and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Commander ApeTrully: If Master Org and Dai Shi ever returned, it will mean certain doom on account of ultimate fear of humanity and pollution. Gand Master Dashi: We can't count ourselves out just yet, ApeTrully, we have the Power Rangers to stop this. Princess Shayla: That's right, Dashi, and we must always give our support at all time. Master Monk Guan: Yes, Princess Shayla, we chose our rangers wisely. Master Fung: And it is all thanks to you, ApeTrully. Master Finn: Even though R.J. and I have different animal spirits, he's still my son. Master Swoop: Even we've taught Casey and his friends everything about Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw. Master Phant: As long as they're one with their own animal spirits, there's always a possibility for them to win. So, Raiden, Cole, and Casey chat with each other about other groups of Power Rangers. Raiden Thompson: I didn't actually believe there are other Power Rangers that knows martial arts. Cole Evans: I thought the same thing too, Raiden. Casey Rhodes: Despite our different power, protecting the universe was our common goal. Raiden Thompson: I see. Casey Rhodes: There's always other groups of Power Rangers who deserves each other's help. (to Cole) Right, Cole? Cole Evans: Exactly, Casey. (to Raiden) It was a long time go in ancient time, Turtle Cove back then was inhabitant from Animaria, it's when Animals and Humans live together in harmony. Raiden Thompson: Hmm, sounds like that must have been peaceful. Cole Evans: It was, until the orgs appeared led by Master Org who once caused a terrible damage to the earth, killing all innocents, and poisoning the plants. And that's when Princess Shayla went into a deep sleep for 3,000 years. So, the first five guardians of the earth along with Merrick lifted the Animarium into the sky above earth where she and the first five Wild Zords be safe, away from every danger including the orgs. Raiden Thompson: Really, how were you and your team manage to defeat Mater Org? Cole Evans: We called out our animal powers and with all our might, one ultra raor is all it took. Then, Cole and his friends brought them to the Animarium. Cole Evans: This is our base, Animarium, the home of the Wild Zords. What do you guys think? Raiden Thompson: Hmm, very impressive. Princess Selena: So, this is where you guys first met Princess Shayla. Max Cooper: That's right, she's the one who brought us together. Just then, the Wild Zords came out of nowhere greeting them along with Raiden and his friends. Kirby Knoxville: Whoa, I've never seen anything like this before. Zen-Aku: Yes, the first five Wild Zords chose Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, and Alyssa. With Cole talking to the Red Lion Zord, Raiden was impressed at how he communicates with him. Cole Evans: Yes, Red Lion, they're other Power Rangers like us. Raiden Thompson: Very interesting. Princess Selena: How were you able to communicate with the Wild Zords, Cole? Cole Evans: I was raised in the jungle a long time ago by a group of natives who're descendant to the people of Animaria, they taught me to talk to animals by listening to the words coming form their hearts. Raiden Thompson: That's amazing, Cole. Cole Evans: If you like, Raiden, I can teach you how to talk to the animals. Raiden Thompson: That would be great. It took a while for Raiden, but he finally get to understand the Wild Zords. Deer Zord: (bleating) Raiden Thompson: I can understand the Deer Zord, he was honored to meet us. Cole Evans: You did a great job, Raiden, you turned out to be a fast learner. Raiden Thompson: Thanks, Cole. But suddenly, the Sacred Water Fountain splashes as a warning just as Merrick hears the wind. Merrick Baliton: (calling his friends) We've got trouble at down town, we must act now! Cole Evans: (on his Growl Phone) We're on our way, Merrick! (as Raiden nodded) With the Heylin Legion trying to conquer Turtle Cove as they send Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi started attacking. Wuya: This is it, Carnisaor, the time for revenge is exactly as promised. Carnisaor: Yes, Wuya, revenge will be ours. High Roller: I've waited a long time for this moment! Nayzor: As am I, High Roller. Just then, the Heroes, Xiaolin Warriors, Raiden, Cole, Casey, and their friends came to stop them. Raiden Thompson: Hold it right there, High Roller! Cole Evans: We've come to stop you! Casey Rhodes: You mess with the good people, you mess with us! High Roller: Oh, sounds like a challenge! Wuya: This is where it ends! Master Org: Hope you're ready to say your goodbyes to your precious earth, Rangers! Raiden Thompson: Not on my watch, It's Morphin Time! Dragon Crystal! Altogether: Insert! Dragon Spirits, Emerge! At last, the Dragon Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Next, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Next, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. Heylin Jack Spicer: Jack-Bots! Putrids! Rinshi! Attack! Just as the Power Rangers begin their attacks, Flit starts hosting the fight. Flit: Three groups of Power Rangers against the Jack-Bots, Putrids, and Rinshi. This is gonna be a good one! Cole Evans: Raiden, Duck! Lion Blaster, Cannon Mode! As Raiden ducked down, he took out a lot of Putrids. Raiden Thompson: Nice shot, Cole. Cole Evans: Thanks. Casey Rhodes: Heads up! Junclechucks! So, he wiped out a lot of Rinshi coming to his path. Then, the Zebra Brothers made their moves to steal back the Moby Morpher and Heart of Jong. Sparky White: Ready, Sparky Black? Sparky Black: Ready, Sparky White. Sparky White: Time to steal back the Wu! With one quick spin, they stole back the Moby Morpher and Heart of Jong. Hannibal Roy Bean: Hey! Give them back! Sparky White: You snoose your loose, Hannibal! However, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger were knocked down by a lot of Rinshi on orders of Dai Shi's Overlords. Justin Stewart: Guys, they got Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger! Raiden Thompson: What!? Just as he tried to stop them, Lin Chung couldn't let him risk it alone. Lin Chung: Wait! We have to return to Big Green and regroup, there's no other choice. Raiden Thompson: But what about Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger? Lin Chung: Don't worry, we will come up with a plan to rescue them, let us go. So, they all had to regroup at Big Green while there's still the time. Just as Raiden was getting exhausted, Master Fung spoke with him about the situation. Master Fung: I know it is difficult for you, Raiden, but we must not act for ahead start. Kirby Knoxville: I for one got tired from all the fighting. Kimi "Kim" Margera: I know, it feels like we could use more power than what we got now. Master Fung: So, for now, Raiden, I advice you to be patient until the time is right to save Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger. Do you understand? Raiden Thompson: I understand. While Raiden was talking his walk around the Animarium, he notice the bright light in the sky. Raiden Thompson: Huh? Animus: Raiden Thompson! Raiden Thompson: Who.. who's there? (looking around) Animus: It is I, Raiden. (showing himself in spirit) I am Animus, Lord of all Wild Zords, a friend of Princess Shayla and the Wild Force Rangers. Raiden Thompson: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Animus, but what brings you here? Animus: I have come to inform you that Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger are in great danger, the task will be entirely up to you until the time is right for you and your friends to stop Master Org and Dai Shi. Raiden Thompson: Hmm... I understand. Animus: Go to them if you must, Dai Shi must not corrupt Jarrod, Camille, or Whiger. Raiden Thompson: I will, thank you, Animus. As Raiden set out to rescue them, ApeTrully knew that Animus sends him. At Wuya's domain, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger were held captive in chains. Wuya: Such as shame Dai Shi won't win without help, especially with the three of you betraying him. Once he has you three filled with corruption, your animal spirits will be used for evil. Camille: I wouldn't count on it, Wuya. High Roller: It's only a matter of time, Master Org and Dai Shi will have their revenge. Whiger: You'll never prevail, High Roller. Jarrod: You used me once, Dai Shi, but you'll never have me again! Dai Shi: Enough, no one is coming for you three anymore. But then, Raiden came just in time to the rescue. Raiden Thompson: Better think again, Dai Shi! High Roller: It's the Red Ranger! Wuya: Coming to rescue Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, are we? Raiden Thompson: That's correct and I will make sure that they can come back unharmed! Heylin Chase Young: And just how are you going to do that, Red Ranger? Raiden Thompson: Good question, I challenge you all to a Showdown! With that said, that got Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger worried about him. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5